Reprogrammed
by Neppy-Chan
Summary: Takes place after the events of "Friend Ship". Peridot gets ambushed by the crystal gems and somehow resets herself, resulting in having a completely different personality and no idea who she is or what's going on. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please don't hate on it :( Constructive criticism is highly appreciated so if you have any tips for me just leave it in a review ^_^

Also this fanfic takes place after the events of "Friend Ship" so whatever happens in later episodes will not be included in here

also canon episodes keep ruining it for us

It hadn't been long since Peridot's last encounter with the Crystal gems.

As much as she wanted to destroy them and just get back home for that matter, she was alone and didn't have much offence or even defence to try and do so. She was now sitting next to an old but working warp pad, examining what was left of her leg.

"Stupid Crystal clods.. Breaking all my stuff.." She muttered under her breath. She didn't consider getting another prosthetic foot as she knew it wouldn't work as well as her other one anyway.

Peridot crawled onto the warp pad and warped herself to another location, a small but calm forest which she hoped would keep her far away from civilisation. She had forgot for a minute that the Crystal gems could easily track her.

"Hopefully those clods will just leave me alone..." She growled. The green gem attempted to stand but to no avail.

Slowly, she managed to pull herself over to a tree for something to lean against. She slid down onto her back and sighed with defeat.

Peridot groaned. She could just go on with the list of things that had gone wrong so far. Why did she have to be sent on the mission? Sure, they needed her technology, but with everything on homeworld it would be ok to just do it without her. It's not like she wanted to even be stuck with Jasper and a gem who didn't speak to anyone and stayed silent the whole time they were on the ship.

"Knowing Jasper she's probably done something stupid and I don't even want to know why". Peridot growled again. She found talking to herself kept her sane at times; even with the heap of gems after her.

She hated Jasper. She would always make fun of how Peridot was so weak and how Yellow Diamond herself chose her to come along. It's not like a huge ship wouldn't be able to protect her.

A bright light suddenly shook the gem out of her thoughts and looking up she saw what it was.

Peridot mentally slapped herself for forgetting.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I have stuff I need to do ;-; I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hopefully this chapter will be a little longer then last time ^_^ Enjoy!

Peridot scrambled behind the tree she was sitting against, hoping they wouldn't see her.

They saw her alright.

The tree was ripped out of the ground and thrown aside to reveal the one who called herself garnet. Peridot fell back and stared hopelessly at her enraged face.

"Ehehe.." Was all that would come out of her mouth. Before she could activate her helicopter fingers, Garnet had grabbed her and slammed her against another tree.

Peridot coughed a few times, unable to move from the impact. The purple gem used her whip to grab her, and again the weak gem was slammed against something, this time the ground.

Her visor fell off and shattered on the ground, and she was already covered in scratches and grazes. Peridot started breathing heavily and she held her side where a large tear in her uniform was present.

Garnet walked up to her again. Peridot scrambled backwards to try and get away but she tripped over and immediately she could feel tears start to dwell in her eyes. She had never been this tortured before, not even at homeworld where usually gems walked around with huge injuries.

The green gem pointed her arm cannon at her attacker but Garnet just punched it away. The impact tore Peridot's lower arm right off and only leaving the small upper half attached to her body.

Tears came down her face as she held the remaining portion of her arm in pain. It would never hurt just amputating it herself but forcing it off was a whole different story.

Either they didn't notice her crying or they just didn't care. Garnet whacked her again sending her flying into the tree next to Pearl and creating a cloud of dust. The three present Crystal gems all heard a particularly loud electronic buzz coming from Peridot. Once the dust cleared they walked up to her. It was a surprise she hadn't poofed, Seems she's weak but super resistant. Unlike the corrupted gems they fight, which are strong but poof when damaged this much.

They noticed small shocks going through her body, and her glowing gem which soon faded on cue with her tear-strained eyes fluttering open. The three earth gems held their weapons tightly waiting for Peridot to make her next move. Instead, she looked confused at what had happened but she was still crying, probably from the pain.

The warp pad illuminated again and a young boy ran up to the crowd.

"Did you find Peri- Oh.."

The boy was shocked at the drastic change in the gem he was particularly familiar with. She had one less arm, lots of injuries and worst of all tears were still coming down her cheeks.

"What happened here?" Steven questioned all three of them.

Peridot was still confused.

A/N: I'm trying to get as many of these chapters out as I can before tomorrow, So for now enjoy this slightly longer chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was planning to end the chapters for the day, but then a nice anon left a review and it gave me motivation to do the next chapter :)

Peridot lifted her hand up to her head and closed her eyes as a huge headache washed through her.

"Steven, stay out of this. We don't want her hurting you" Pearl's concerned voice rang through the green gem's aching head. Were they talking about her? Who is her anyway? Who is that talking?

The questions seemed to go on and on until someone spoke.

"But.. How can she hurt me now?" A small, but comforting voice questioned. Peridot looked up and noticed four figures. Three had weapons, And one was talking to a tall, pale figure, While staring sadly towards her.

Without any other words a tall, reddish figure stomped over to the weak gem, with a gauntlet on each hand. Peridot's pupils dilated and she started breathing heavily again. The figure pulled back her right gauntlet, preparing to end her.

"NONONONONONO!" Peridot shouted in a younger, higher pitched scream. Tears poured down her face like a waterfall and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

Garnet didn't stop.

As the huge gem was about to punch, something stopped her.

Peridot opened her eyes to see a short boy holding out a pink shield. Her tears seemed to slow a little.

"STEVEN!" All three gems shouted.

"GARNET, AMETHYST, PEARL, JUST LISTEN TO ME!" He ordered, still holding out his shield.

All three of them went silent.

"Guys, there's something wrong with Peridot. And if you won't help her then I will."

He still stood protectively in front of her, waiting for them to speak.

The purple gem was the first to say something.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, Steven's right. Did you hear her voice?"

Garnet's gauntlets disappeared.

"Something happened. She's not the same as before." Garnet said in a calm but slightly angry tone.

Steven turned around to look at Peridot. She had stayed in the same position but had been observing the whole time.

"Wh..Who..." Peridot's now younger voice whispered as she pointed her floating fingers at the Crystal gems.

She was still breathing heavily and with one last choke she fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews guys :) I wouldn't still be writing this story if it weren't for you.

Peridot couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything. But she could still feel tiny jolts of pain, Which made it seem like a dark prison.

No voices, Just complete silence.

After a small amount of time, Well for her at the least, The black prison started to fade away.

Her eyes shot open to see the same young boy sitting beside her.

Once Peridot took a good look at her surroundings, she found she was in a house.

The boy had put her on his bed. And all the time that she was unconscious he had been watching over her.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you feeling ok Peridot?" He questioned her.

"Who... Peridoh..?". She answered him, though it was more like a question.

A purple figure walked up.

"So.. She doesn't know who she is? And she's got a baby voice.. Heheh.." Amethyst chuckled.

"I think so.. And yeah the more you think about it her voice did change.." Steven said worriedly.

Peridot sat up. She was missing an arm and a foot.

"Who.. you.. two..?". She questioned. Ever since she had this new personality she had been at a loss for words. It would probably change over time.

"She really doesn't know who she is." The purple gem said under her breath.

"My name is Steven, And this is Amethyst!" Steven said happily, he was glad that maybe Peridot would stop trying to destroy the earth now and stay with him and the Crystal gems.

"Then.. Who is.. Me?" She asked. Tears were stained on her cheeks which made the question sound sad.

"Oh.. Uh.. Your name is Peridot" Steven said, trying not to feel sad.

"So.. I'm.. Peridoh.. You.. Steven.. And.. Amehthyst?" Peridot said, her younger voice taking effect on how she pronounced things.

"That's right!" Steven said, feeling happy again.

Pearl walked in.

All three of them looked down at the pale-coloured gem.

Pearl walked up and looked down at Peridot.

"So it just so happens we know what went wrong." Pearl smiled, crossing her arms.

Amethyst joined Steven and Peridot on the bed.

"It seems in our.. Fight.. With Peridot, We somehow managed to reset her. She never meant to do anything wrong." Pearl said. "I think we owe you an apology, Peridot."

Peridot's view drifted to the gem on Pearl's forehead. She lifted her remaining arm up and felt the triangular gemstone on her own forehead.

"Same.. Gem?" Peridot asked. Pearl was surprised at her question.

"Different gem.. But same place." Pearl answered. "Now would you like to hear the rest of the story?"

Peridot nodded and Steven was already listening. Amethyst had gone to get something from the fridge.

"So, Peridot was programmed to a completely different personality which made her act differently and speak differently. It also forced her to choose appearances. So if my calculations are correct, next time Peridot retreats to her gemstone, she should be able to choose her own form." Pearl finished.

Peridot looked at her missing arm and missing foot. She needed to regenerate for them to come back.

"I need to.. Do that too.." She said, holding her missing arm with her remaining one.

"Well we can't retreat into our gems unless we are damaged enough." Pearl added.

Peridot remembered that when she first saw Pearl that she had a spear.

"I have.. an idea" She replied. Her vocabulary was slowly getting better.

Pearl picked up on what she meant. "Are you sure?"

Peridot nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: More positive reviews have come in! :D Thanks guys! I also got a question about how old Peridot is now, The answer is she's still her current age from the show, she just looks a lot younger. :)

Steven had agreed not to watch.

Pearl had already summoned her spear and Peridot was currently sitting on the couch with a nervous look. Amethyst had gotten bored and went into her room to pile more junk or something.

Pearl looked kind of nervous too. As much as she didn't want to hurt Peridot again, it was her only chance to regenerate at this point.

"Look on the bright side, you'll be back to normal before you know it" The pale gem said.

"If you say so.. Buht promise I'll be ok?" Peridot asked. Pearl nodded.

"Okay then.." She replied.

Steven was under the covers of his bed. He could hear them talking but didn't dare look. He usually got scared when he saw any of the gems poof.

The green gem crawled over in front of Pearl and closed her eyes.

Pearl's tall figure walked behind Peridot, and held back her spear. A sorry look could be seen on her face as she forced it forward.

A small grunt and stabbing noise could be heard.

Steven came out from his covers to see Pearl at the side of his bed. She handed him a triangular-shaped green gem.

"Take care of her." She said trustingly. Steven smiled and nodded.

It had been at least a week since that day.

Steven had just woken up and was watching "Crying Breakfast Friends!" Until one of the gems arrived.

He had Peridot's gem sitting silently on a pillow next to him.

Amethyst walked through the temple door holding an old bag of popcorn she probably found in her room. She looked kinda tired.

"Good morning Amethyst!" Steven said enthusiastically.

Amethyst replied with a small smile and a wave as she made her way to the couch.

"You look kind of.. Tired.." He said, pausing the TV.

Amethyst sat down. "Garnet had us up all night looking for Lapis and Jasper. We didn't find anything which made it kind of a wasted night."

Steven unpaused the TV and began watching again.

"Peridot hasn't come back either." Steven said, putting his hand over the green stone next to him.

"Last time Pearl poofed she took 2 whole weeks. I'm not surprised Peridot hasn't come back yet." Amethyst yawned. She definitely wasn't joking about looking for Malachite.

"I hope Lapis will be ok.." Steven said to himself. Amethyst obviously didn't hear because she was just sitting there eating her popcorn.

The young boy looked down at Peridot's gem. It would always glow at night as if to allow the gem inside to see him. He smiled at the thought of her coming back. Steven gently pat the gem and lifted his hand back into his lap.

The temple door opened once again. Pearl walked out, She looked tired but not as tired as Amethyst.

"Good morning Steven. Sleep well?" She asked while walking up to him.

"Yeah, but Peridot still hasn't come back. I hope she's ok in there." Steven answered with a worried look on his face.

"I assure you she's fine. The more things we change in our appearance, the longer it takes. She's probably changing a lot from the look of things." Pearl said while kneeling down beside him.

A bright light caught their attention and Steven immediately paused the TV again.

A/N: Longer chapter today :D I just started working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be very far away. Especially because I've got nothing else to do :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Even more reviews :D I'm glad you guys are enjoying my fanfic ^_^ I was gonna upload this sooner but it wouldn't let me login ;-;

Also SPOILER ALERT, Lapis and Jasper will make an appearance very soon. :3

Peridot's gem floated up and formed a white, glowing, humanoid figure around it. The figure shapeshifted a bit before stopping at a size a little smaller then Steven.

More shapes formed on the figure before it took colour, dropped to the floor and jumped up.

Peridot was standing there smiling.

"What do ya think?" She asked.

Peridot looked much different then before.

She looked, talked and acted kind of like how a 5 year old would. Her uniform was replaced with a slightly baggy jacket which had neon-green patterns on it and sleeves which ended right at her fingers, which were still floating. Probably a fashion she had come to like. The jacket hung below her waist and so covered any pants she was wearing.

One of the most noticeable things was now she had normal legs. She wore green striped leggings which went from her knees to above her ankles. She wore no shoes.

Peridot's facial appearance hadn't changed much at all. All that had differed was that her visor was gone and she had sharp teeth of which two slightly poked out of her mouth. Her hair was in the same style but looked more fluffy.

"You look.. Different.. In a good way though!" Steven said excitedly while standing up.

Pearl stood up as well. "Yes, I agree. I see you even have normal legs now." She said.

Peridot smiled. "Yep! I kept my fingers tho!"

Amethyst still wasn't talking.

Steven peered down and saw she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Peridot jumped down and looked directly at her face.

"Hallo!" She shouted. Amethyst immediately sat up, the bag of old popcorn falling to the floor.

"Just me!" Peridot laughed. The purple gem facepalmed for falling asleep so quickly.

"So.. Your Peridot right? Not some.. random kid in our.. house?" Amethyst said, looking like she would fall asleep any second.

"Yep! That's me!" The young gem answered.

Amethyst fell on the floor from tiredness and started snoring.

"Hahah! She's sleepy!"

While Peridot continued to try and get amethyst up Pearl thought of an idea.

"Why don't you take her down to the beach Steven? She's gonna have to get rid of all that energy somehow."

"I think Amethyst would like that too." Steven laughed. "One question though.."

"Yes?"

"Will Peridot be staying with us? She could help out with missions and stuff."

Pearl paused for a second. It didn't seem too bad. It would be just like having another Crystal gem except one that has heaps of energy.

"Well I suppose she can stay. It's really up to Garnet though."

Steven smiled.

"Can you talk to her while we're gone?"

"I'll try my best." Pearl said while rubbing Steven on the head.

"Thanks Pearl!" He replied. He gave her a small hug before going to get Peridot.

The green gem was carefully stacking pillows on Amethyst's head while she was sleeping. She really did act like a 5 year old.

"Hey Peridot, you wanna go to the beach?" Steven asked while trying not to laugh at the 3 pillows already stacked on Amethyst.

"Okay!" She replied. "Lead da way!"

Steven smiled before walking out the door with her.

Once they got down the green gem ran into the open space and flopped down on the sand, not seeming to be worried if the sand got on her clothes or in her eyes.

"Haha, it kinda feels weird on my feet." Peridot said.

Steven came and sat down next to her, starting to build a mound of sand.

The young gem saw what he was doing and started to do the same, but it ended up all wonky.

"What are we making?" She asked Steven, watching him make the mound of sand higher.

"They're called sandcastles. You build a big mound of sand and then decorate it."

"Oh, I can do that!"

Peridot used her tractor beam to pick up a huge amount of sand and drop it all in one big place.

"Did I do good?"

Steven stared at the huge mound. It was almost half the size of the temple.

"How can you even lift that much?" Steven asked, staring at the big hill in awe.

"No idea!" Peridot enthusiastically replied.

"Well we should probably get rid of it before the gems see. Otherwise we're in big trouble."

Peridot nodded and used her tractor beam again to put all the sand back.

"Hmm.. I think that's enough beach for today. I'm already getting kinda hungry. Wanna get something to eat?" Steven asked Peridot.

"Okay!" She replied, jumping up and down. It's a surprise she wasn't tired yet.

"Alright, let's go!" Steven said. Peridot followed him.

A particularly large wave rolled onto the beach but neither of them took notice.

A/N: Another big chapter today! :D Hope you guys like it!

Oh and by VERY SOON I meant next chapter :D If anyone wants me to keep Jasper just tell me in the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So based on the reviews, most people want Jasper to stay. Which is ok, she's just not getting redemption YET. If enough people want her to get redeemed I'm sure I can find a way to fit it in the story :) But for now, enjoy the new chapter!

Steven and Peridot were heading back home. Even though Peridot didn't need to eat she ate anyway. Nobody seemed to mind her, probably because she looked young and harmless.

It was about the middle of the day now, and huge waves were coming down on the beach. Despite this neither of them seemed to notice.

Peridot looked exhausted. She had been running around all day and hadn't gotten any sleep ever since she regenerated.

Once they got in the house she used her remaining energy to walk over to the couch before flopping onto it, falling asleep almost immediately.

In the kitchen Pearl was talking to Garnet to something. Steven knew it wasn't about Peridot because they kept referring to the ocean.

"Oh you're back. So.. How did it go?" Pearl asked.

"We did a heap of things, so she's really tired now." Steven answered, sitting down on the couch next to Peridot. "Is Amethyst ok?"

"Yes. I.. Somehow.. Managed to convince her to go and sleep in her room. She'll be here eventually." Pearl said, coming over and sitting with them. "On another note, The ocean has been making really big waves today and we're starting to get concerned."

Steven thought for a second. The water wasn't like that earlier. And it wasn't natural at all.

A sudden shake of the ground alerted all of them. Peridot immediately woke up and held onto a pillow.

"What was that!?" She asked.

Another shake of the ground and Amethyst walked out of her room.

"What's making all that noise? I'm TRYING to get some sleep."

Garnet looked out the window.

"It's something outside!"

They all ran out the door. Except for Peridot who took a few seconds to follow them, still holding her pillow.

One last shake and a glowing white figure came out of the ocean, bearing the shape of Malachite.

The large figure split into two smaller figures, one orange and one blue.

"LAPIS!" Steven shouted. The blue figure sat up and looked over, noticing all five gems on the balcony.

Her view then shot to the Orange gem who was now running away. A hand made out of water came out of the ocean and grabbed her, pulling her towards Lapis.

The orange gem tried to break free but the grip of the hand was too strong. It continued to drag her until she was eye to eye with the blue gem.

Jasper summoned her crash helmet and used it to smash Lapis on the head. Luckily she was just hurt and hadn't poofed.

The hand had disappeared and Jasper immediately ran off again, assuming Lapis would need to recover before going after her.

Steven ran down and over to Lapis, the rest of the gems following.

Lapis was gripping her head with one hand and had her eyes closed. A huge bruise was already visible but no other damage seemed to be inflicted, aside from the marks on both her wrists, Probably from the water chains.

She opened her eyes as soon as she heard them approaching, but didn't move an inch. It would be foolish to fight with such an injury.

"Lapis, are you ok?" Steven asked. He had already got to her despite the distance between the ocean and the house.

"Yes? I think.. But Jasper got away.." Lapis growled. Steven knew she wasn't happy right now, and it didn't help she was injured and surrounded by the gems who had gotten her stuck on earth in the first place.

A sudden thumping of footsteps alerted them to the green figure running off.

"PERIDOT!" Steven shouted.

Lapis stared at Steven. "Peridot? Surely that's not her.."

"It is.. We kind of just.. Fixed her."

They could see an orange figure still running off. Jasper was slower then she looked. Peridot dashed over to her, which surprisingly didn't take long, and threw something.

Jasper fell over which gave the young gem long enough to fully catch up to her.

As she got up Peridot was growling right in front of her face, and started shouting numerous insults.

The group of gems could hear yelling but Jasper picked up the pillow that had been thrown at her and threw it back at her attacker before running off again.

Peridot had fallen over but got straight back up and chased after her. She jumped onto her back and started hitting. Jasper grabbed the small gem and threw her in the direction of the others, again running off. This time out of sight.

While Lapis remained sitting Steven ran over to Peridot, who was lying in the sand.

Her eyes were closed and she was clutching her left arm, which was slightly disconnected. There were bruises and scrapes all over her legs but no damage seemed to be applied to her clothes.

As Steven got to Peridot, her eyes slightly opened revealing a few tears.

Lapis, not wanting to be alone with the others, came over too.

She gasped when she saw the young gem's current state. Being injured too she could easily sympathise with her.

"Her arm almost fell off too.." She said. Carefully removing Peridot's grip, Lapis pushed it back on.

"I think it's best we get her somewhere safe.."

A/N: Lapis is here guys :D For now Jasper's just gonna be out there somewhere. I don't have any better roles planned for her lol

Also sorry for the lack of updates lately :( I've just been really busy with school and stuff plus I've gotta try make these as long as possible.

Make sure to leave a review if you liked it ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This will be the only chapter for the whole of next week because I'm going on holiday! ;) Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, I rushed to get it done because I leave tomorrow.

Lapis was hesitant about going into the house even though the gems said it was ok. She pretty much did save their butts from Jasper and warned them of the homeworld gems coming to earth. Lapis ended up accepting though since Steven kept worrying about her and Peridot was helplessly crying on the couch.

"Are you sure she's gonna be ok?" The blue gem asked.

"I think so.." Steven answered. "I feel kinda bad for her, she's been hurt a lot lately."

"If you say so.. But how did she get like.. This.. Anyway?" Lapis said, gesturing to Peridot who had fallen asleep.

"Well Pearl said Homeworld programmed her to act evil and stuff, but we somehow put her back to normal."

"That would make sense.. They do that to any gems who misbehave or fail a mission."

"They do?" Steven replied, slightly shocked.

"Yes, but only technician gems since they are the only ones who have that option."

"Oh.."

There were a few minutes of silence.

"I don't think I want to go back to Homeworld anymore." Lapis said, staring down at the floorboards

Steven looked back to Peridot. She was still sleeping and her wounds seemed to already be healing up.

"Lapis, is your head still hurting?" He asked. Lapis looked up him. Such kindness was never shown back on Homeworld. In fact hardly anybody had been nice to her besides Steven.

"A little bit.. But I'm fine." She answered, resting her head on her left hand.

Amethyst walked past holding a donut. "I think we should be more worried about where Jasper went."

"Well, she couldn't have gone far at her speed." Pearl answered. "She's fairly vulnerable at this point too."

Garnet walked over to the warp pad.

"I'm going to find Jasper. Nobody is to follow me."

The other gems agreed and in a flash of light she was gone.

The sudden sound of the warp pad activating woke up Peridot. She turned around and looked curiously at Lapis.

"Jas..Jasper got away.." She said disappointedly.

Lapis smiled a little at the young gem.

"Don't worry, we'll get her. Hopefully for real next time."


End file.
